funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Timeroot
Hi. I was just wondering what you uploaded those images of undead minions for? They're not currently being used. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:24, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Turret Pictures Thanks for helping the wiki by uploading those pictures of turrets! I will edit them to add transparency right away! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :By the way, do you mind if I ask how you got past wave 55? I barely managed to once and I ended up losing on wave 61. =[ --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Transparency To add transparency, you will need a graphics editing program (other than paint) such as GIMP, which can be downloaded here for free since it's open source software. Once you are in gimp you need to open the image you want to work on and add an "alpha channel" which stores translucent pixels. Now that you have an alpha channel, pixels you delete will become transparent. there are several 'easy' ways to add transparency with the gimp, but first you should always crop to focus on the subject of your images. To do this, press SHIFT + C. This will select the cropping tool. now drag the borders of the cropping tool so that the object you want to make an image of is in between the lines. now click in the middle of the cropping tool without dragging. your image was now cropped. Now there are several options to try. U is the fuzzy select tool (similar to magic wand in photoshop), which lets you select continous ares of color which is particularly useful when it is just an object on a white background. You may notice that in the main window there is a threshold option. This is very important to use. The higher the threshold, the further the hexadecimal pixel value can be from the color you use the fuzzy select too on. Basically, higher means a wider range of colors. You can hold down shift to select more than one continuous region of color at once, then press delete to remove all the selected pixels. next you have the select by color tool (SHIFT + O), which lets you select all pixels which are exactly the same color. this is only useful in some situations, as if there are pixels of the same color somewhere else in the image, they will also be selected, and this can be a problem if you want to keep them. And last but not least, you have the color to alpha option. You should almost never use this unless you have no other options, as it may make certain pixels translucent that should be opaque. But anyways, it's located under colors -> color to alpha. If there are only a few pixels that need erased, and you want it done fast, you can just use the eraser tool. (SHIFT + E). I find it easiest to set the brush to circle (01) and turn opacity pressure sensitivity off for most images. If you want a larger brush, you can play with the scale option. Those are only the basics, but for the most part, that's all you need to know for BASIC transparency editing. I wrote this rather quickly, so there is actually quite a few other things you could mess with, but for the most part, this is all you need to know. You should always save transparent images (and regular images as well) as .PNG because of the outstanding file quality at not that high file size. For small images it's safe to set compression to 0. Hope that helps! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ASCII Art Noticed you copied my user page, but I don't care... anyways, you didn't seem to edit the calculators right, and you also seem to have some ASCII art on the bottom of the page... but it's not working right is it? Here, try this: ^ / \ / \ | | That took forever to fill in.... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Shield or whatever from terra phoenix Please see Image_talk:Shield_terraphoenix.PNG. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Notice how there are scattered grayish pixels around the border of the shield. I would've edited it myself, but seeing as I'm not far enough in the game... ::I fixed up the image for you, do you have any other images of weapons not listed on the site yet, other than the ones you start with? I could edit those for you as well. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:57, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Noticed you raided me 4 times... Congratulations on being one of the few people that actually managed to raid me... =[ Anyways, I currently have over 3500 treasure left, and nobody's been able to raid me in 2 days, so if you want to help my renown, try raiding me again... Good luck with that! =P :You're joking right... what about the Pit Demons, Vampire Lords, and Skeleton Sentiunels?!? Beaten by goblin runts? omg... :::Yeah, I didn't change that yet, but I'm way past that goal lol --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Your New Category Hmm... Not a bad idea having that category. I'll code it in now, so it will work as soon as enough of the Job Queue is processed. =] --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it would be a good idea to continue adding the achievements without... categories to that page. since you were going to do it anyways, could you finish that? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry about my wording. I thought it made perfect sense. I meant that you should continue adding the categories of achievements that don't have certain information to that page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Mathematical Equation Images See Talk:Dungeon_Assault#Solution_to_Math_Images_not_Matching_Page_Colors. If it were as easy as making the png files, I'd simply make them into svgs instead... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Remove Stub Templates Please Hi, once you add all the details of a particular achievement, and the achievement page has an image, you should remove the stub tags. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Dungeon Assault Semi-Protection I do not believe it necessary to semi-protect the dungeon assault page... MANY MANY anonymous users have made valid contributions, and lots of those haven't needed to be removed. Anonymous users can be very helpful when they make contributions, and sometimes they don't want to contribute at all if they have to create an account. I am against semi-protection, unless absolutely necessary. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Taken care of... thanks for letting me know... if I didn't find out, he could've blanked even more pages... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Wow... I managed to ban him within 10 minutes of you posting on my user page... just realized that. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's just a good thing he didn't edit any major template pages like Template:Jagex, if he did enough times, he could've literally backed the job queue up for days, causing the wiki to run slow long after he's banned... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:33, 28 September 2008 (UTC) imagemaps you never did respond to me on Forum:Imagemap_Colors... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Summary Spam Please don't spam in the summary field when you make edits... "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." isn't very useful information, now is it? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Image Categorisation I just wanted to say I noticed the work you did categorising images recently. Means there's less that I have to do! ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) RE: hey Well, seeing as how i havent been to california in the past 5 years and seeing as how funorb has barely been out for 1 year, obviously im not the person you might think you know. thanks for the advice though (i thought my name was original...how u get confused) Mugged99 03:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 must be a copy-cat i've had this name for 5 years, although tragically i did want to register as just 'mugged' on runescape but that name was already taken by someone who had 30 thief on HS and nothing else. I never forget this story... Mugged99 04:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 Re: ImageMap What functionality are you trying to achieve? Just an image with a link? That'd be easy to do... if you're trying to get something complex to work, could you explain what you want the code to do? I'll look into this. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Using non-template pages as templates! You can actually use non-template pages as templates. For example would transclude the information in your first sandbox. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Incorrectly named images Does it actually matter about the file names of the achievements? To answer your query, Novis is the name of the user who achieved Arch Mage and was asked to upload it. Each user will give the image a different name, so it is worth the effort to re-name all of them? 19118219 Talk 06:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC)